Take Me on the Floor
by RainbowFizzyPops
Summary: /Two could certainly play that game, and I so loved games./ Puzzle/Blindshipping. Lemon. Dedicated to Natoya. RE-EDITED.


I finally got around to re-editing this one shot. _YOU'RE WELCOME._

All right. Here's an at-the-club-dirty-dancing-with-an-overly-used-cliché-plot. HUR DUR. I so do love giving Yugi a bad ass streak. I hate it when people believe him to be a tiny, weak, little boy, because he's really not. This is dedicated to my friend Natoya. (I luv u 5evr, bby. Thank you so much for sticking with me and dealing with my shit. *super happy love-love*)

* * *

I stood at the bar, glum, as I ran my pinkie around the rim of my glass, wishing it was alcohol instead of water. One of my favorite songs was playing – a quick, upbeat tune that one couldn't help but love – but I don't go to dance. It's not that I can't dance, mind you; it was just that it's not too much fun; dancing alone. And I couldn't even imagine myself out there dancing by myself where everyone could see. Maybe if I was drunk, I would.

I looked at the dance floor and spot my best friend, Jou, dancing with a tall woman with blonde hair. I sighed and turned back to the bar. No, I couldn't get drunk. It was my turn to be the designated driver, and I knew that Jou was pretty smashed. So I'd definitely have to stay sober.

The hair on the back of my neck started to prickle, and I rolled my weight from one foot to the other. There it was again. The strange feeling that someone was standing right behind me. Have you ever had a bug or a piece of hair land on your face, and you just let it sit there? Eventually, all your nerves are focusing on that spot, and the longer it stays on your face, the more your nerves are aware of it. And then it actually starts to hurt until, unable to bear it any longer, you brush it away. Like Chinese water torture.

That was how I felt. It had been happening ever since I took my post there at the bar ten minutes ago. Like somebody kept staring at my back. Carefully, I peeked over my shoulder, but I saw nothing but a wall of bodies pulsing with the music. I stared at my glass again. I must be going nuts. But…it wouldn't hurt to look just once more…

That's when I saw it. Saw him, I mean.

He wasn't tall, but he wasn't exactly short. A height that could be either/or depending on who he was with. A slim, lean body covered in dark clothing. Long legs with navy blue pants and his torso with a black, sleeveless shirt. His skin was dark looking in the flashing lights as well, so I guessed he was foreign. His eyes – which were drilling a hole into me – were dark as well – but from here that's all I could tell about the color. His lips were set into a smirk that managed to piss me off without me even knowing why. He had his arms crossed over his chest, standing in a way that might make someone assume he owned the place. I could almost see his attitude wavering around him, and it was definitely an attitude I could easily hate. Confident. Snobby. Arrogant. I didn't know him at all, but I kind of hated him.

Yet, at the same time, I felt connected to him. An unseen force trying to push me at him. There was something about him that made me hate him and want to be near him all at once. I wanted to punch him. I wanted to hold him. I wanted to yank him toward me. I wanted to push him away. It was the first time I'd felt such conflicting things about one person. How odd. How interesting.

That was my first impression of Atem.

He blinked at me slowly, which I knew he thought to be alluring (dammit, I'll be honest; it was) and held out his hand to me. A silent invitation. I gave him a sour look and turned my back to him. No way was he going to control me like I was sure he'd controlled many others. But I wasn't able to keep myself from glancing at him again. He was still there, watching me. Waiting. As if he knew I was wearing down, his smirk widened; white teeth peeking from behind his lips.

"Aw, _fuck_." I muttered, tilting my head up at the ceiling to let out a big sigh. "This is a bad idea." But that didn't stop me from tossing back what was left of my water and walking over to him. _This is going to be the end of you, _I scolded myself.

But then I was stopped short. I was thinking that he'd try to touch me right away, but he didn't. He simply rotated his hand sideways, offering it to me, and I took it. He was shaking my hand. Not only that, but, even if only for a moment, his smirk changed into something brighter. A warm, captivating smile. A real smile. But it was then gone and the smirk was back, leaving me to wonder if it had really been there.

"My name is Atem." He said over the music. That was it. No last name. Just Atem. Well, two could certainly play that game, and I so loved games.

"Yugi," I answered, letting go of his hand.

"Well then," he bowed slightly; one arm across his chest, bending at the waist.

"Are you a gentleman or just a smart ass?" I questioned, raising my brow.

"I don't like labels," He replied, and I settled on the latter. He was just a smart ass.

"Oh?" I tilted my head just so. "Is that right?"

"Would you like to dance?"

"I don't dance with strangers." I commented smartly.

"Oh, but I don't think we are strangers anymore." He raised his eyebrows. "Did I not just introduce myself to you, and you to I?"

I blinked, shocked. Oh, he was good at this. Better than good. Almost a professional. Meaning he had played this game before. More reason for me to just walk away right now. But I don't. I'm still far too intrigued. I allowed it: "I suppose that's true." I stepped closer to him and rest my forearms on his shoulders. And, for a second time, I see that smirk falter into another genuine smile. As he placed his hands on my hips, I couldn't help but notice how strong his shoulders seemed. A very good quality in a man. He wasn't really what I thought. Not that he wasn't annoying and arrogant, of course, but there was more. I wasn't expecting kindness from him. I was taken off guard.

"What?" He asked, seeing my expression.

"Just trying to figure you out."

"Oh?" He pulled me closer to him, and I felt my heart skip. "I don't think I'm that complex."

"So you're devastatingly simple, then?" I joked, pressing my chest against his.

"I wouldn't go that far." He replied, pretending to be wounded. "What about you, Yugi?"

I don't know why, but my knees suddenly felt weak at the sound of my name coming from his mouth. I allowed my lower half to brush against him, and he looked both shocked and pleased. God, I wanted to throw him on the ground and just take him over. This fucking aggravating, interesting man. I wanted to swallow him up. Into my skin, down to my bones; penetrate deep, deep within. Saturate him with my scent until he couldn't breathe. I wanted it so much it almost hurt. This weird feeling of lust and desire just was overtaking my mind completely. I looked right into his eyes, and somehow I knew he was most likely thinking the same.

"You know, I am cunning and somewhat childish." He stated, and I knew he was probably warning me. "I don't like getting hurt. Once I've got my hold on something, I don't really let go." His arms slipped up my back, holding me against him tightly as we moved. "And I hate to share." He raised his fingers to my cheek, and it was so unexpected that I jerked my face from his hand.

"That's right," he said, letting go of me and taking a step back. "If you're going to reject me, you should do it now; or else I might get attached."

I was silent for a long moment, then I smiled. "You are childish." I said, sounding insulting. "I could easily tell something like that when I saw you. You're aggravating, impatient, teasing, arrogant…but…" I softened, and he kept watching me. "At the same time, you're not what I expected. Kind and warm. You seem like the type who'd pretend he wouldn't be bothered if I left, but I know that's not true." I laughed a little, irritated. "It's annoying. You manage to piss me off yet keep me hooked and interested all at once." I stepped forward. "But I'm not going to reject you."

I moved my hand to the back of his head, and before he could react, I pulled him in, claiming his lips. I felt his hands come around my back, his breath against my lips, his leg between my legs. One of his hands traveled down so it was on my backside, and I pressed against him, wanting to just let go of everything for tonight and be with him. Let myself have fun.

A sudden burst of bass and laughter from people somewhere close made me realize where we were. I pulled my head back from him, shocked. I couldn't believe how easy it was for me to get wrapped up in him. I hoped no one paid attention to the dry sex we were practically having right there on the dance floor. Atem's mouth moved to my neck, and I let out a long breath.

"Atem," I said, pushing him back, my hand on his chest so we were an arm's length apart. "Not here. I can't do this with all these people around."

Atem looked around, apparently he'd forgotten where we were, too. But then he grabbed my hand and pulled me with him through the wall of dancing bodies, looking around. Laughing, I changed directions and yanked him into the first door I saw – a janitor's closet. As soon as the door was shut, I leaped at Atem, pulling his mouth to mine once again. I could still hear the music, it's beat going as fast as my heart. Atem pushed me up against the door, and I felt my shirt coming up. We broke apart so he could get it over my head, and I let out a little giggle as his mouth settled on my collarbone.

I fumbled with the belt on his pants, letting out a frustrated sigh when my fingers slipped on it in my excitement. Atem only chuckled, pulling his shirt off, as I finally got it undone. I kissed him again, not able to keep my lips from his for long.

Atem's hands weren't still, either. As I worked on the button and zipper of his pants, his hands slid from my shoulders, down my arms, and back up. His fingertips ran down my chest, and I shuddered. His hands went past my waist, down around to my inner thighs. It's like heat was coming from my very core, and was seeping from my pores. It surrounded us both in its fiery embrace.

"Don't be such a cock tease." I said as I kissed the hollow of his neck, letting my tongue slide against his skin. I heard his deep, breathless laugh, and his hands went to the front of my pants.

When I'd gotten his zipper undone, I quickly slid his bottoms down, along with his boxers. He had also undone my own zipper, and my pants were falling to my knees. We stood, pressed up against each other, our chests heaving as we tried to breathe. It was so dark in here that his eyes looked black. Something clenched deep in my stomach as I stood there, face-to-face with Atem, looking at his eyes. I took his face in my hands and kissed him again, and his hands wound around to my backside. I let out a small moan as his fingers worked, wishing we didn't have to do this with just spit to help out, but too far into it to stop.

He lifted my leg, and I leaned against him, face buried into his shoulder. I nodded and I felt the tip of him gently pushing in me. I bit his shoulder harder than I meant to, and he stopped, rubbing my back. "Are you okay?" He sounded worried. I took a deep breath and wrapped the leg he had lifted around him.

"Yeah, it's fine." I breathed. I felt him run his fingers through my hair softly, and after another few painful minutes, he was in me. And, like a real gentleman, he didn't try to move at all. Finally, once I was sure I was used to him, I shifted, intending to tell him I was okay, but the words never left my mouth. My movement against him made him let out a long moan, his face twisted in arousal.

"Holy shit." I said, both surprised and amused. He opened his eyes, looking at me wearily. "Are you really that hot and bothered that it hurts?"

"I have never been so hard in my life." He admitted, leaning his head on my shoulder. "I'm terrified that if I move, I'll climax too soon."

"Like this?" I thrusted my hips, and he let out a stream of air through his teeth. I moved again, enjoying his torment.

"I fucking hate you." He managed, and I grinned.

"Come on," I said. "It feels really good for me. If you cum, I'll just wait until you get hard again." I pulled his lips against mine. "So please move. I feel like I'm going to bust, too, you know."

He shuddered and then gave his first real thrust into me. I gripped his back, letting out the breath I'd been holding. I didn't know where my legs were. Everything felt good. His hot breath against my neck, our bodies rubbing against each other, the heat that filled the room and us…it was all so good. Atem's rhythm sped up, and I let out a sharp moan as electricity ran up my spine.

"There…again…!" I pleaded, feeling so weightless and hot that tears danced at the corners of my eyes. He thrusted to the exact same spot, and I gritted my teeth, holding back a scream. With each move, he was taking me away from myself; higher and higher into the air. I slammed my head back into the door. I was in pain and ecstasy all at once.

"Atem…" I panted. He leaned forward, our cheeks pressed against each other, his ragged breathing at my ear. "God…Atem…I can't…I'm…" He kissed below my ear, letting me know he knew what I was trying to say. What was I trying to say? I couldn't remember. I could hear him moaning, but from where? A scream; was that me? I wasn't sure where I was anymore. All I could focus on was the tingling running all over my body, willing it to peak and explode. He was making me lose my very hold on reality.

"I honestly never would have guessed you'd be so vocal," His voice rings out, and I turn my head to bite his neck in retaliation. But I didn't mind the comment so much; I was feeling too good. I rolled my hips, and he moaned. I grinned.

"Who's vocal?" I asked innocently.

His arms came around me, and he held me close. My entire existence would be lost right now, if not for him. His heavy rhythm continued lifting me into the sky. I could see the stars as he carried me higher and higher. My breathing was so loud and ragged that it was almost embarrassing, but I couldn't care less at the time.

"Yugi," he murmured, and I jerked forward. I gripped Atem's back and screamed into his shoulder, my toes curling. I heard his grunt, and I knew he'd reached his end, two. I felt my body spasm and then I slumped forward on him while he slumped against me. Somehow, we ended up sitting on the floor, I in Atem's lap, as we rode out the end of our orgasms. Our chests were both heaving as we tried to breathe and regain our senses.

"Oh…my god…" I managed, grabbing some towels that were on a shelf near us and scooting away from him. We were both silent for a moment, but then our gazes caught, and suddenly we were laughing. We laughed as we cleaned up and dressed ourselves. Neither of us really new what was so funny, but we laughed anyway. Hand in hand, we carefully snuck out of the closet and back into the crowd, still giggling a little.

"We're a pretty backwards pair." I commented over my shoulder.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, first of all, we're holding hands _after_ the sex."

"That's true." He grinned.

I took a deep breath. Moment of truth.  
"Will I get to see you again?" I asked.

He stopped walking and pulled out a napkin from his back pocket and handed it to me. I took it.

"What's this?"

"My number." He said, and I thought I could see his cheeks reddening – I wasn't sure. It could've just been the lights. "I was going to give it to you in a really cool way, but…" he shrugged and gave me a _what-can-you-do?_ kind of look. I stared at him, then the numbers scrawled on the napkin, then back to him.

I grinned, folded the napkin, and put it in my pocket. "By the way," I said, stepping close to him so my mouth was at his ear. "My last name is Mutou." I felt Atem's lips at my ear, pulled back in a smile, and he whispered something back to me.

That was the night I first met Atem. _Atem Sennen._

* * *

_Please review~_


End file.
